Blood of the Enemy, Tears of the Loved One
by zeepapergod
Summary: When coming back from a date with her boyfriend, Amy is taken captive by a clone of none other than her boyfriend, Shadow. Before trying to escape, she must first save her beloved!
1. Chapter 1 Blood

Me: Hey all! Iz me Digikosalai nyo! You may think that this story sucks. Fuck you. Lol Jk whatever

Shadow and Amy: Kanpei! (in unison)

Me: Why are you so cherry? (folds arms) Amy, you're going to get raped and Shadow, you're gonna almost die.

(Amy and Shadow stand in corner with low spirit)

Me: ME KARA BE-AM BEE-YOTCH! Read storie nyo. Review or get beamed in head with rabi-en-rose stuffy nyo.

Sonic: Crazy bitch. T.T ;

Me: Perverted hickey giver.

Sonic: Ass licker.

Me: (mouth opens to speak but closes about four times) Bkjhlhhhagyygewojdfijkmfi473597827985uriwjifdftfyg23vygv2dgfnl kmklfoiritjoiroiwj;;ojf958-riiopoi-93-498597882yghr nyo.

T.T ;

Blood of the Enemy, Tears of the Loved One

By Digikosalai

SMACK! THUD.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Amy Rose yelled, tripping over a pile of chains.

She scrambled to get up and ran out of 'her' room. She didn't bother to look back; she already knew what was coming for her.

There's only one way I can end this… She thought. She turned a corner and looked around frantically for the Heavenly Accent Room. She followed the grotesque paintings of horror and ran through a very bright pink hallway. She kicked open one of the doors and threw her shoe at a stained glass window. It instantly broke into pieces and she picked up a piece of glass. She cut her wrist slowly, blood slowly staining her pink fur. Sonic… She thought. Help me… Save me from him… Your other… He's coming to get me…

She jumped up when she heard the door open and saw the silhouette of her-

Chapter One: Death

Amy walked down the street, swinging her purse back and forth with a big smile in her face. It had been a great day and night for her. She went on a date with Sonic and she was cheery. She wished that he had invited him to stay at his suite because it was dark when she left.

'Oh well,' She thought. 'He might have said no anyways. And besides-' She touched her lips and then her neck. There was a red mark there that was in the shape of California. (DAMN) She sighed to herself and then she recalled what they did.

They had gone to the movies. They saw a scary yet funny movie called Scary Movie 4. Then went to McDonalds and then to a hotel. But nothing happened. She just went to Sonic's suite and they played sexy video games like Dead or Alive 4 and Rumble Roses. She won at DOA but lost badly at Rumble Roses. She told him that her favorite characters were Kasumi and Reiko. She asked Sonic who his favorite characters were and he said Tina and Dark Rose. Amy was shocked. She asked him why he liked them, but he was silent. Sonic tickled her and then she hugged him. Nothing happened. She had a pillow fight with him and they ate strawberries and whipped cream. Still, nothing had happened. Then after a couple more laughs, something kinda happened. "It" almost happened but the food that they ordered almost three hours before that came. She remembered Sonic's embarrassed face when the attendant came in. They were in a preset position when he came. She was hugging him and he was kissing her neck. While she turned the corner, she thought about what could have happened. 'You know, we were like this close to doing something. If that guy didn't come-'

She blushed at the thought. She took a deep breath and let out a long heavy sigh.

"Wow. I don't even think I'll be able to look at him the same way after we've done that."

Amy passed a fortune teller on the street. She had tarot cards at home, but she never used them.

She walked over to the lady. She was wearing a long purple hood. Amy sat down on the chair that was in front of the fortune teller "Baba".

"Umm," When Amy spoke, Baba's head shot up, her lime eyes staring directly into Amy's. Amy shivered.

"Yes…" Her voice was menacingly low.

"Can you tell me future?"

"Of course, Amy." She pulled out a normal deck of cards. You know, like playing cards for poker or goldfish. Amy's hope went down. "Shuffle the cards."

Amy did so.

"Pick up seven cards. Do not look at them."

Amy grumbled out of disappointment, but she did as she was told.

"Hand them to me with your right hand."

Amy reached towards the cards that she picked out slowly and them handed them to Baba. Baba's eyes grew wide with fear.

"…Leave."

"What?"

"You will not like what you will see." She spread the cards on the table, showing a queen of hearts, a black jack of clovers, a red joker, a black king of spades, a red ace, a black ace, and a red king of hearts. Amy was confused.

"The only reason I don't like what is see is because I don't understand." Amy said crossly. Baba frowned.

"First, there will be death, then rape, truth, blood, tears, hate, and finally love."

"Hold on, I'm okay with truth and love but what's with this death, rape, blood, tears and hate?"

"Someone dear to you will deceive and kill you if you find the truth. Dere will be great pain to you because that someone dear to you will rape you. Dere will be tears of love and hate. Blood will spill on de floors if you wish to live."

"Wait, maybe I did this wrong.. Can I do it again?" Amy asked fearfully. She knew that her stars weren't in the right position but death and blood was just too much. And her loved one? Baba flipped over another card and gasped.

"Blood of the Enemy, Tears of the Loved One."

"What?"

"Your love will cost you your life if you are not careful, Miss Rose. Make sure you avoid the black jack of clovers, his is a red joker in disguise. The queen of hearts will protect you when you wish for her protection and when in grave danger, your king of hearts will save you. Beware of those who are filled with jealously and hate. And finally,"

Baba pulled out a pure white feather that had beautiful white pearls and shimmering diamonds on it.

"Take this with you. It will awaken _her_. She will guide your path when it is it's darkest. Eternity, goddess of Light and Darkness. Hope and failure. Love and hate. She is you, you are her. Believe and all will happen."

Amy stood up from her chair and turned around. She briskly ran home, fearing what she said. 'What if what she said comes true?' Amy stopped when she got to her apartment building.

She pulled out her Nokia 6102 cell phone and looked at her wallpaper: her and Sonic hugging each other while they were standing in front of a pool. Sweet. She texted him 'Kiss me quick. Then kiss me again and again and again. She walked in front of her apartment door and rummaged through her purse for her keys with the next day on her mind.

'Okay, tomorrow, She thought, I'm going to go on another date with Sonic then we'll go to my house because Knuckles will be at his retreat. I'll have everything all romantic. Like sex on the beach. She looked deeply into her mind imaging Sonic sitting next to her, talking casually, and then rolling over to her to-'

She was interrupted by the sound of footsteps from in the alley by her door. Maybe that's Sonic, She thought. She ran down the steps and then someone grabbed her. It definitely wasn't Sonic. It was someone with large gloved hands.

She tried to scream, but she couldn't breath. Whoever they were, they were either trying to kill her or rape her. She pulled out the feather that Baba had given her. She dropped it on the floor. She kicked and swung her arms and legs and shook her head trying to escape. The person lowered their face to hers. She could feel their fur touch hers.

"Shhh… don't move…" The person whispered in her ear while they tied up her arms. They carried her away and Amy struggled to get out of their arms. They had her bound like an animal- her arms and legs were tied up with a thick rope that was so tight that she started to bleed. She had to stop moving because she would die from blood loss. She just cried as she was carried off to a stranger's abode.

"Here we are…" The guy whispered. She cried even more as she saw him dig in his pocket. A knife? A gun? Or worse? She cried and the guy looked at her. She finally saw his face. It was Sonic's other… his shadow… Shadow. Her eyes filled with bewilderment, fury, and disdain. Why in the world was he here and when did he come back? She thought that he was on her side, her friend, her hommie, her Patna.

"What's wrong with you?" He lifted up her head and untied her mouth. She had a red line that stretched all around the bottom of her face. He looked her in the eyes and he untied her arms and legs. She tried not to cry because she wanted to speak clearly and furiously at him. Just as she was about to speak, he lunged at her and laid on top of her. Her heart started to pound so hard that it felt like it was going to burst.

He lifted himself up a little and looked at her with a really deep look in his eyes.

"Did I startle you?" He had a peculiar smile on his face. It was strange because it was, well, sexy. Amy could feel herself blush. She tried to get up, but her ankles were badly bruised, so she fell. Shadow caught her and kissed her softly on her lips. He sighed and then picked her up. He opened his giant door. It closed by itself. Why am I letting him take me like this? Amy thought. He set her down when he got to this pink room that was decorated like a room that she saw in her dreams. Perfect for her personality and attitude. She turned to Shadow who was taking off his shoes. Amy looked at him dreamily; his black hair was in front of his face and he looked up at her. She flinched and he got up off the pink tinted and shaded bed.

"Amy, what do you want to do?" He asked. Amy was kind of confused. He kidnapped her and now he was asking her what she wanted to do. He must be really lonely.

"Umm, I just want to know why you kidnapped me." She asked nervously because she knew Shadow as short-tempered and impatient. She remembered that he hated to be questioned. He also hated when people didn't answer him in a certain way. She waited for him to go off like a time bomb, but he didn't. He just got up and stood in front of her.

"Because I wanted you." He said very sexy-like. He grabbed her by the waist and threw her on the bed. Her eyes grew wide with shock. "I asked you what did you want to do. You didn't answer me. Now you're going to do what I want to do." Amy's eyes filled with fear and Shadow stood back with a concerned look his face.

"What's wrong? Is it something that I said?" He put his hands on her shoulders and she hugged him. His eyes grew large from excitement. He pulled her closer to him and she could feel his heart beating.

He was so much like Sonic that it made her heart hurt. She started to cry and she wanted to see Sonic and for him to hold her. She was only one year younger than him now, well according to him she was. He thinks that he is still fifteen. She was so caught up in her thoughts of Sonic that she forgot that she was hugging Shadow. She remembered what was happening when Shadow laid her down on the bed. She was frightened again because she thought that she was going to be raped. But, Shadow got off of the bed and went to the door.

"Get some rest." Shadow closed the door. Amy tried to stay awake, but she was too tired.

She woke about three hours later when she heard some heavy breathing. She hesitated to open her eyes for she was afraid of what she was about to see. She opened her eyes when she felt someone get on top of her. It was Shadow. Shadow was over her. Shadow was over her and he was panting heavily. 'That damned pervert.' Amy thought. She pushed him off and then jumped off the bed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She looked at her clothes, which was completely different from her pink mini-skirt and halter. She was wearing pink lingerie that had feathers for trim. An anger mark appeared on her head. "You damned dirty pervert…" She clenched her fists and lunged at Shadow. He anticipated this and grabbed her by her waist ad twirled her on the floor. He started ripping off her clothes. She kicked him and swung her arms at him. He kissed her neck and he began to rape her. Anyways, Shadow had everything planned out. He even used protection. After a while, I mean a long ass while, maybe five hours, Shadow laid next to Amy, who was asleep.

'I couldn't take the temptation anymore.' Shadow thought while he stroked her face. 'I've wanted her for the longest. Not just for her (tighten) body. I **needed** her. Sonic doesn't deserve her. He would only abuse her because he doesn't know what it's like to lose someone that you really love…'

Sonic ran down the empty street, the rain surrounding him like a barrier. 'Where is she? He thought. I heard her scream and then I found her purse in that alley right by her house. Dammit. I should have let her stay in my suite.'

He jumped onto a bench, then into a tree, and finally he ran up a building. He looked around the city, in every store, mall, and theater. He got kicked out of a lot of places because he went into the girl's bathrooms. He was getting very worried. Where could she be? He sat down on another park bench and put his chin on his wrist. He then flinched when he heard his cell phone ring. He looked at the caller expecting Amy, but it was Tails. He tried to sound calm so that he wouldn't worry the poor kid. He had just turned twelve that day and that would be horrible to tell him that his best friend's girlfriend was missing.

"Hey Tails!" He said shakily. "What's up?"

"Sonic!" He yelled. "Shadow kidnapped Amy!"

Sonic almost dropped his phone. That bastard. "Tails, you'd better not be joking." Sonic tried not to be cruel to the little guy.

"I wouldn't joke about stuff like this! Lily saw it! She wanted to follow them, but she had to tell somebody… Sonic are you okay?"

Sonic was silent for a long while and Tails hung up. Sonic ran at high-speed towards Tails' workshop. 'Amy, I'll come for you as soon as Tails tells me where you are. Don't cry.'

Sonic reached the fluffy fox's workshop and put on a not-so-angry/fearful face. He pushed the door open and a white blur flew by him. He could see that it was Rouge, the conniving jewel thief. She jumped in front of him with an angry look on her face. He expected her to say something, but she just slapped him. He looked back at her and she slapped him again.

"You IDIOT! IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT THAT SHE GOT KIDNAPPED! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT Shadow is capable of!" She lowered her voice, thinking of the partygoers. " He is still whacked so you don't know; he could have raped her or something. He doesn't know what hormones are! He probably thinks that he loves her or something! He's just attracted to her! His mind probably to him to do, yeah…" Rouge cried on Sonic.

"R-rouge! Amy's gonna be okay! I'm gonna bring her back from that (this may sound racist) black bastard!" He pushed her off of him because she was digging her sharp nails into his chest. She looked up at him angrily and bit his neck. Sonic pushed her to the floor.

"You better bring her back if you wish to live another day, you careless fuckface!" She flew out of a nearby window, taking one of the Chaos emeralds.

"Crazy wench." Sonic hissed rubbing his neck. He turned around when he saw Tails. Tails' eyes were large with shock.

"What is it Tails?" He approached the frightened fox and put his hands on his shoulders. Tails pointed to the red mark on his neck. Sonic quickly covered his neck. 'Great going, Sonic.' He thought. 'Now Tails thinks that you got a hickey from Rouge. She must have planned this. Her nickname is Eris, goddess of Discord and chaos.'

He turned back to Tails.

"Sonic, I thought that you liked Amy. Well, I guess I should have expected you to be a playboy. You are a hero, after all. I'm just sad for Amy though." Tails turned to Sonic. "She loves you."

Sonic could see tears come from out of Tails' little eyes. Tails quickly turned away, fearful of showing his real feelings. Tails sat at his computer and typed rapidly. Sonic walked behind him. Tails wiped off his face and typed some more.

"Amy is at-"

"Tails, do you love Amy?" Sonic looked Tails deeply in the eyes. Tails quickly turned around.

"N-n-no…" Tails began to sob uncontrollably. "Be-besides even if I did," He was gasping and sobbing at the same time. "She loves you and I care about you Sonic and I would never do anything that would hurt you but," Tails turned around to Sonic, who flinched. "IT'S NOT FAIR TO HER AND ME IF SHE LOVES YOU AND I LOVE HER BUT YOU DON'T LOVE HER! SHE SEEMS LIKE A FOOL RIGHT NOW!" Tails put his head on the keyboard and cried silently. Sonic felt really hurt right now. Maybe he didn't know what love was or what it felt like, but he knew that he cared deeply for Amy.

"Tails, why didn't you ever tell anyone?" Sonic asked, trying to soothe him. He sniffled.

"She might have taken it the wrong way. She's almost four years older than me…"

His voice trailed off.

"Well, Rouge did this out of anger. You know good and well that she loves Knuckles with all her heart. She would never do anything like this out of infatuation towards me. I think that she hates me." He tried to get Tails to believe him. He knew that he would eventually come around because they have been friends for too long to end it over something so, well, he couldn't call it stupid. It was just a misunderstanding.

"Sonic, I'm sorry. I was just having a bunch of problems right now." Tails hugged him. "Amy is at the Shadiowa Estate." Sonic patted Tails on the head.

"Should have known. See ya, Tails." Sonic headed towards the door and turned back to Tails. "A playboy? Really, Tails?"

"I know, it was stupid. I guess it's hard for me to accept the fact that Amy loves you and not me." Tails looked up at the ceiling. "Guess it's time for me to get rid of these." Sonic stood there to see what he was talking about. He expected a ring or something date-related. Tails pulled a translucent string and it opened a hole in the ceiling. A huge waterfall of porn magazines fell out. Sonic's eyes grew wide with shock and embarrassment.

"Tails! What is with all of these ma-ma-magazines?" He picked one up and looked at the cover. The magazine title read: Amy's Endzone- The Magazine with parts of Amy so private that even the F.B.I doesn't know about! Sonic looked at the picture of the little pinkette holding an Xbox 360 in the front of her naked chest. The controller was in front of her private area. Sonic got a nosebleed and then opened his mouth to scold Tails but he kept pausing to think of what to say. He did this about four times.

"Sonic, you may not understand. This is how I found where Amy was when she got kidnapped. Look at the president of the magazine: Shadiowa Hedgehog."

Sonic clenched his fists. "Don't worry about the pictures, they're fake. He just took pictures of her head and used porn pictures as attachments."

Sonic growled. He cracked his knuckles and busted through the doors at full speed sending Tails' workshop into orbit. 'That damned dirty pervert.' He thought. 'I'm gonna kill you Shadow. Don't worry about anything Amy. He won't do anything to you that he won't pay for.'

Sonic: I DO NOT ACT LIKE SOME KIND OF RAPER! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HER!

Me: I ain't yo bitches don't ask me. And Sonic you're sexy enough to be like Shadow. (squeezes Sonic's arm)

Sonic: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! (blushes brightly)

Me: Ha! Rouge you owe me a dollar! I made him look like Knuckles!

Rouge(from far away): Dammit.

Sonic: WTF?

Shadow: That can't possibly be me… I don't act like that, do I?

Amy: Well, you do have that sexy voice and umm you are crazy at times. (walks over to Shadow)

Shadow: (sweat drop) Umm… Digikosalai, why did that impersonator r-r-r-r-r-r-rape Amy?

Me: Me no tell you nyo. You gone tell readers nyo. Readers burn in hell like Kikyou nyo. Review please nyo. You have to rate me, too. I have to have at least four readers, reviews, and messages about my story until I put the next chapter nyo.

Sonic, Amy, and Shadow: Evil.


	2. Chapter 2 Rape

Chapter Two- Rape:

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Amy yelled as Shadow mounted her on a wall. She was on the wall in an "X" position.

"It's your magazine." He looked up at her as he tied up ankles. He pulled them tightly and Amy yelped. "Did that hurt you?" He asked sexily. He stood up and licked her neck.

"Why are you doing these things?" Amy cried. "I thought that I could trust you. I thought that we could have been friends. But now you're acting like a PERVERTED ASSHOLE!"

"Such harsh words…" Amy kicked him in his face. His face went to the side and he slowly turned back to her. "You're a bitch, you know that?"

"And you're a fine upstanding young man." She flinched when he pulled her off of the wall.

"That's what I love about you Amy. You always talk back. Feisty, fiery, aggressive. It makes you sexier." He kissed her and then put his tongue in her mouth. He started to put his hand up her skirt. She screamed and he laid over her. She was crying again. He looked her in the eyes and could see her torment. He got up and lifted her up. She was crying and taking deep breaths. He hugged her.

"I-I'm sorry, Amy. I don't know how to act around you. I thought that if I acted like this, you might come to like me."

"WHAT…" Amy dug her nails into his arm. He winced. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

"Amy, what am I doing wrong?" Amy looked him in his eyes. Sadness, anger, fear, and loneliness were all in his eyes.

"Well, first of all," She didn't want to ignite his anger. "You can't just go and kidnap a girl, rape her, post porn magazines of her and then ask what's wrong with her and expect for her to be happy."

"But a rape is when you forcibly have sex with someone. You said that you wanted to have sex with Sonic and everyone says that I am Sonic's copy, so it should have been the same."

"Did I say this out loud?"

"Yes, when you were on your way to your house."

"I need to work on that. And you are not Sonic's copy, you are Shadow the Hedgehog." She put her face right of his and kissed him. She passed out and Shadow leaned over to kiss her. Just as he was right over her lips, she woke up. She slapped him. "You where trying to rape me again, huh?"

"Yes."

"Okay." She took one of the ropes and tied him up. She hung him upside-down and took the magazine and stuck it in his mouth. "Jackass."

"Don't leave."

Amy stopped. His voice sounded like an angel that was about to die.

"Please. Amy, I need help." She looked back at him. He had sadness in his eyes.

'He might have the mind of a deranged chia-pet, but he's still my friend.' Amy walked over to him slowly and grabbed the rope. Because her innocence was boundless when it came to helping a friend, she untied him.

"Shadow, you have to promise me that you won't try anything weird or perverted. I want you to turn back to normal." She lifted his head. "Now, when did your problem start?"

"When I read that kind of book for the first time." He dug into his fur and pulled out Pik-ru Ni-chu magazine. Amy grabbed it from him and flipped through the book. A DVD fell out. It said: XXX rating for all those horny guys out there! She looked at Shadow with a frustrated look on her face.

"Shadow, do you know what hormones are?" She touched his shoulders.

"No."

"Okay, that answers one major question I had. How do you feel when you hear the word sex?"

"Happy, excited, and wound up!"

"Also enthusiastic. Well, Shadow, there's nothing wrong with you. You just have a major case of horniness."

"What is that?"

"You like to have sex or you really want to feel good."

"Oh. Amy when you talk this part of me gets hard." He pointed down. Way down. Amy blushed and then she stood up.

"Okay, Shadow. So you're attracted to me. You don't have to beep me to umm, well, feel good. Well, that would make you feel good quicker, but that's not the point. I just don't want you to rape me anymore. Will you let me go? Will you stop doing that?"

Shadow was kissing her on her neck. He then started giving her a hickey. Amy put her hands on his back.

"Please stop, Shadow. You're making me blush. And I think that Sonic is on his way." She pushed him off, but he was biting her.

"Bloo joo quoove gwim?" Shadow mumbled while he was sucking on her neck.

"What?"

He lifted up her skirt and was about to rape her. Again. "I asked if you loved him."

Amy's eyes closed tightly and she cried silently. He was too strong for her. Where all that strength came from before, no one knows. It was gone though. At the worst possible time.

"Do you?"

She shook her head with a yes. Shadow frowned a little. "Do you have enough room for me?" He stood back and Amy looked at him with teary eyes. She then smiled. Shadow grinned a little thinking that she was falling for him. What a dork.

"I knew that you would love me, Amy. I just took a little force."

She pointed behind him.

"A little force, huh?"

Shadow quickly turned around.

Sonic stood there with his fists clenched. He grabbed Shadow by his hair and threw him at the wall. He picked up Amy and wiped off her face.

"Amy, are you okay?" He hugged her tightly.

"I will be. Sonic, I was naïve. I really thought that if I found out what was wrong with Shadow, he would turn back to normal. And I didn't fight back." She took deep breath. "Will you ever forgive me?" Amy grabbed his arm. "I should have just gone in my house. Sonic, I love you."

She passed out and Sonic set her down gently.

"You bastard…" Shadow growled. "You don't deserve someone as wonderful as Amy. She wants, no needs me."

Amy: If that were really me, I would have kicked your ass, Shadow.

Shadow: Watever.

Amy: I mean it. I would have stabbed you with your own .

Shadow: What?

Amy: I would have cut it off and stuck it all the way up!

Shadow: You're weird Amy… (shivers)


	3. Chapter 3 Truth part One

Chapter Three- Truth:

"When I defeated Doom, I found out that I needed a reason to live." Shadow looked at his hands. He closed his hands and eyes as if he was in a deep pain. "I tried to be kind, but it just wasn't in me. I soon learned about the human emotion of love that destroys the strongest men and empires. Love is a tool of evil. It is trickery and pain. Even if you love someone with all of your heart, you have no power of if they die or not. You are as useless and vulnerable as a flower. Amy showed me the beautiful side of love when she told me how she felt about you. It hurt me but she said that no matter what I did, she would never love me as much as she loved you. She told me that you made her heart hurt with the pain of a thousand spears but feel as superior as an angel's touch. She showed me what love was. It made me want to die, but it also made me want to live even more. She may not have realized that I loved her"  
Shadow walked towards Sonic with a knife in his hands.  
"Amy doesn't love me, so there's no reason for me to live." He put the knife handle in Sonic's hand. Sonic winced.  
"What the hell kind of person do you take me for?" He smacked the knife out of Shadow's hand. Shadow picked up the knife and cut his hand. Sonic took the knife from Shadow, who had a demented smile on his face. Sonic looked at Amy's tattered clothing and then back at her attacker. "Amy wouldn't want you to die because of her. She would probably die of guilt. Would you want that"  
Shadow shook his head slowly back and forth in a no. "Do you even know why you did all of this? Do you understand that you will have to pay dearly for what you have done!" Sonic glared angrily at Shadow, who was frozen at the spot. Shadow then let out a shot of pain.  
"What's wrong!" Sonic ran towards him. Shadow's body caught fire and his fur began to peel, revealing a metallic skeleton. "WTF"  
It was a clone.  
"DAMMIT!" Sonic looked at where Amy was and saw that she wasn't there. "A trap. But by who?" There was a bloodcurdling scream that echoed through the hallways like a phantom.  
He ran through a pink hallway where he saw a deep trail of blood. He followed it and saw Amy lying on the floor, clutching a black and red figure. She was rocking back and forth; she looked as though she had been through something ghastly. He looked at the black figure and quickly realized that it was Shadow.  
"Amy, what's wrong with you?" She slowly looked up at him and there was blood on her face. She held a piece of glass in her hands and Sonic could see that her wrists were cut.  
"Sonic…" She croaked. "… he killed him, but- HE almost killed him." Amy sounded like a psycho. Sonic's P.O.V-

I walked over to Amy who held a dangerously wounded Shadow in her arms. That guy that I saw back there that had raped Amy couldn't have possibly been this Shadow; I would have sensed his movements. "Amy, what are you talking about"  
"This Shadow tried to save me before this happened. The Shadow that raped and kidnapped me was a piece of HIM." She growled with the intense pain of remorse. "If I had listened to Shadow, HE would have killed you, Sonic. He's too strong…" She slowly quivered as I helped her up. I checked on Shadow; he had fatal wounds. Amy looked at Shadow with eyes of deep longing.  
"Evil. HE is evil. Using one's that I care about to torment me. I will die before I see anyone else get killed because of me." There was something very different about Amy; she seemed much more serious and indomitable. Like an intellectual. I put my hands on Amy's shoulders. She jerked back. "Amy, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to know what is wrong." I thought about what she told me before. Then I looked up when her lips began to move.  
"He told me that he wasn't Shadow. He said that he really loved me and I could see it in his eyes. When you came, HE figured out what happened and killed him. Poor Shai-ko. If he would have just been given a chance to be free, he wouldn't have died"  
"Ummm, Amy, who the hell is HE"  
"Shadiowa Hedgehog. AKA Ianaru Kekaru. He wanted me when I first moved to this town, but I told him no because-  
The scenery that surrounded Amy and Sonic was that of this mansion, but much brighter and warmer.

Sonic could see a younger Amy standing in front of a black hedgehog that looked identical to Shadow except with orange streaks and brown eyes. 'Ianaru,' Amy started. 'I can't be with you because I love Sonic Takeshi Hedgehog'  
Ianaru's eyes filled with anger.  
'But you just met him! How can you possibly say that you love him!' Ianaru clenched his fists and grabbed Amy by her shoulders. 'Amy, I need you… I have to be with you.' He leaned forward and kissed Amy. She pushed him away.  
'I'm sorry Ianaru, I love Sonic and that's the way it's going to be. Even if I die, I will always love Sonic. It may seem dumb; love at first sight, but I know that I'll always care about him. Even if"  
Amy clutched her hands. She had a deep look in her eyes. "Even if he doesn't love me back, I know that I love him so… I know it doesn't make sense but when I'm around him, I'm my happiest and my saddest. He makes me feel like I'm about to die but I also feel like I've just been born. I don't know what to do, but I know that everything is gonna be okay!" When the precedent Amy smiled, everything turned back to normal. Sonic walked over to Shadow and looked up at Amy. He pulled out Eternity's Wing, the feather that Baba had given Amy.  
"I don't know exactly what this thing does, but I can sense good in it." He showed it to Amy and she grabbed his hand.  
"There's good and bad, Sonic" She slowly slid the delicate feather out of his hands; Sonic and Amy were both watching each other's hands. Sonic seized her.  
"I'm sorry, Amy. I didn't fulfill my promise to always protect you." He embraced her tighter. A cold hand touched his shoulder. Sonic swiftly turned around and saw the wounded Shadow. "God, Shadow, You scared the crap out of me"  
Amy started giggling and Sonic blushed. Shadow smiled and sat down by them. His wounds were healing. Sonic was astounded. He looked back at Amy. His eyes grew wide with amazement. She had angel wings coming out of her back. One of her feathers fell down and it looked just like the one that she had in her hand, jewels and all. She stood up and stretched hers wings. A light breeze swirled around her and she was wearing a white halter with a mini skirt with white boots that had white bells at the heel. She put the Feather of Eternity on her wing and a white bow with a gold bell appeared on her neck and left leg.  
"Wow, I didn't know that I would be this pretty when it happened." Amy twirled around, her wings spreading to their full wingspan which was about ten feet across. Sonic walked over to her and she touched his hand; his body glowed and he was healed. She smiled and ran to Shadow and poked his arm. It healed. She poked his leg. It healed. She continued to poke him until he was completely healed and annoyed.  
"You know, I could have healed you by just touching you once, but I couldn't resist!" She hugged Shadow and Sonic hugged her. Her wings flapped.

Umm this is prt one of ch3 because I have w.b. so yeah. DOn't kill me. It's 4th of July and I am on a time card right now. I'm getting messages like crazy from my family. Bye! 


End file.
